


Лабиринт пещер

by Hopair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Dark, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Love/Hate, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopair/pseuds/Hopair
Summary: Лабиринт пещер, высеченных подземными водами. Опасное место, так всегда говорил командующий. Одинокая фигура пробегала по коридорам, хлюпая по лужам из остатков вод. Она никогда не заходила так далеко, даже со всей командой в сборе.





	Лабиринт пещер

Лабиринт пещер, высеченных подземными водами. Опасное место, так всегда говорил командующий. Одинокая фигура пробегала по коридорам, хлюпая по лужам из остатков вод. Она никогда не заходила так далеко, даже со всей командой в сборе. Магические зеркала помогали увидеть врага в следующей «комнате», а после вонзались в него осколками. По пещерам один за другим раздавались крики теней, оборотней и более страшных чудовищ. Стражница продвигалась быстро и отлажено. С каждым днем навыки становились все сильнее. Скорость, сила, легкость и проворность — они обязательно сопровождались все большим количеством жертв. Пещера, одна, другая, их больше не счесть, лабиринт уже вовсе не волновал ее. Только противники, больше, больше! Не обращая внимания на их растущую силу. Уничтожать! Снова и снова! Перед горящими глазами представали все большие пространства пещер.

Длинный коридор с течением, воды еще не до конца ушли отсюда. Нечто похожее на гигантскую подводную сороконожку мгновенно пронеслось мимо девушки, наградив левую ногу порезами, но тут же оказалось жертвой загоревшейся еще сильнее Стражницы. Сотни конечностей разлетались по пещере, когда та уже влетела в новую «комнату». Десятки теней набрасывались, и тут же растворялись во влажном воздухе, изредка все же царапая и протыкая кожу. Массивные чудовища занимали их место. Сотни осколков вонзались в их слабые места. Но, даже мгновенно потеряв глаза, им иногда удавалось достать ее и, не упуская шанса, с силой ударить о каменные стены. Но и этого было мало. Способная воительница знала, как получить меньше ран. Она поднималась, и они все погибали.

Вот целое подземное озеро с множеством высоких выступов, делающих решето из его холодной поверхности. Она только слышала о здешнем чудовище. Вспышка озаряла пещеру секунды, пока девушка оказалась на середине. Под водой мелькнула тень, и через мгновение раздался ужасный грохот воплей и брызг. Пространство осветили зеркала, в которых решимость девушки давно превратилась в огонь. Монстр, совершенно не похожий на других, — новая сила. Один. Два. Три. Удары, всплески, вой. Стражница оказалась под водой от удара хвостом, но зеркала остались. Последний раз она оттолкнулась от подводного камня, проскользнула сзади, у самой стены и вдруг… Столкнулась с самыми глазами монстра. Мгновение, перед глазами плавник с тысячью шипов, удар о стену. Булыжники посыпались с потолка в воду, куда рухнуло и ее тело. Многочисленные ранения придавали воде алый оттенок, но много времени не понадобилось. Нездоровая улыбка заиграла на ее лице, когда следующий, более точный прием, поразил врага. Теперь озеро окрасилось в густой зеленовато-черный цвет, тут же разнося его по всем вытекающим водам.

Следующий, снова и снова. Она и не замечала, как теряется скорость, как пещеры в глазах все туманней и темней, и как с каждым разом все больше шипов не пролетают мимо, как уходит кровь и немеет тело. Огонь заменяют вспышки, болезненно потрескивая в помутневших глазах. Улыбка исказилась и уступила место равнодушию, но Стражница продолжает двигаться. Десятки теней расплываются в глазах, отдаваясь безумной болью в голове и беспощадно кровоточащих ранах.

«Когда? Когда я должна была остановиться?» — проносилось в сознании вместе с образами поверженных чудищ: озерный монстр, оборотни, сороконожки, тени…

Ноги больше не держали, а стекло лишь беспорядочно носилось в пространстве, позвеневая, разбиваясь о стены пещер, и изредка поражая тварей, вместе с самой его хозяйкой, которая больше и не реагировала. Она посмотрела вниз, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то, но в глазах медленно потухали последние красные пятна перед ней. И вот, наконец, падение, но кто-то не дал ей упасть в прожигающую зеленоватую жидкость, мягко подхватив рукой. Неожиданное тепло было последним, что она почувствовала, когда сознание покинуло ледяные пещеры.  
Парень подождал некоторое время, молча держа ее тело, и, убедившись, что она больше не двинется, перевел взгляд на неуклюже приближающихся чудовищ.

***

Туманный утренний свет пробивался сквозь веки, развеивая кромешный мрак. Девушка отчаянно заморгала тяжелыми веками, в попытках хоть немного избавится от тумана в глазах. Пытаясь протереть их, она поднимает руку, тут же получая волну боли.

«Все так плохо?» — заключает она, видя, что даже набежавшие слезы не помогут проясниться зрению.

Вновь пытаясь пошевелиться, Стражница вдруг слышит шипение у уха, и чувствует какое-то движение. Вскоре затуманенный разум все же дает ответ.

«Это же змеи»

Она шевельнулась еще раз, и с одеяла тут же начали шипя сползать потревоженные существа. Она давно перестала удивляться и бояться их. Учитывая недавние события, ей довольно часто приходилось бывать в этом месте, и змей здесь стоило бояться меньше всего. Да, теперь она точно знала, где находится, даже не нуждаясь в зрении. Усилиями над собой, она все же встает, снимая с шеи и рук, так мирно примостившихся на них «питомцев», которые уползали к остальным собратьям, что боялись или просто предпочитали не замечать гостью. Пошатнувшись на ватных ногах, Стражница нащупала ближайшие предметы и, оперившись на них, направилась к двери, пару раз наступив на ползающих бедняг. Наконец она дотянулась до ручки. Среди тумана в голове была лишь одна четкая мысль — скорее убраться отсюда. Но стоило ей открыть дверь, как надежды на это тут же испарились, с эхом такого знакомого голоса.

— Куда-то собираешься? — наиграно вопросительно произнес парень.

Она инстинктивно попыталась отпрыгнуть и хотела побежать по коридору как можно дальше, но ноги снова предательски подкосились, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как опереться на дверь.

— К-кла-аус, — еле выговаривает она и тут же из последних сил от адреналина делает безнадежную попытку бегства, но ее останавливает его рука, с силой прижимая к стене и заставляя вскрикнуть от боли. Он ловко выуживает кинжал, приставляя к ее горлу так, что кончик практически впивается в кожу.

— Неужели так сильно хочешь умереть? — теперь голос стал серьезным и устрашающим. Не нужно было и глаз его видеть, что бы дрожь проняла все тело. Она всегда боялась его, иногда меньше, иногда удавалось скрывать, но страх был всегда — с первой встречи и до сих пор, эта предательская дрожь. Сейчас она была даже рада, что могла видеть лишь его размытую фигуру, но яркие рыжие волосы все равно выделялись на фоне темной одежды и коридора. Она снова почувствовала, как силы покидают ее, но все еще держала голову, чтобы не упасть прямо на острие. Секунды тишины казались вечностью. Вдруг он спрятал лезвие, так же молча убрал челку с ее лба, и несколько раз провел рукой перед мутными синими глазами. От неожиданности девушка слегка вздрогнула. Уже во второй раз она была рада, что не может рассмотреть, что же сейчас выражают эти устрашающие изумрудные глаза.

— Не забывай про наш договор, — бросил он, отстраняясь, и пошел дальше по коридору. — Подумать только, из всех людей исход плана зависит именно от самоубийцы.


End file.
